The Siege
by Mr. Crash
Summary: The Druids and the Amazons ally in an attempt to defeat Andariel. Chapter two up!
1. The Highlands

The Siege

Chapter One — The Highlands

His maul broke the sword of the Fallen. He quickly followed through, smashing the demon's face. Swinging around, he jabbed forward with the maul, shattering the ribcage and spine of a skeleton. Just to his side, his Grizzly was ripping through the Dark Hunters slowly, being supported by an Oak Sage and a Poison Creeper. Together, the four were a formidable force, and were not being overwhelmed by the huge force of Fallen, skeletons, and Dark Hunters. They were, however, being forced back.

The Druid, whose name was Azgarth, fought bravely. He was part of an assault on the Monastery, which hoped to defeat Andariel and free the passage to the East.

A tribe of Druids has allied with several Amazons. Azgarth was to scout the Tamoe Highlands, and if the way was clear, to report back. After that, the Druids and Amazons would set up camp outside the Monastery and then work their way through the Catacombs, eventually finding and confronting Andariel.

However, the way to the Monastery was most certainly _not_ clear. Azgarth had already run into small packs of skeletons and Dark Hunters, but the force in front of him was huge.

Nearly twenty fallen, backed by several Shamans, were there, along with ten Dark Hunters and fifteen skeletons.

Azgarth had not wanted to resort to his powers. He knew that using his powers might possibly tip off Andariel, due to the great sights and effects they caused. But he no other choice. It was either use his powers or die.

He stepped behind his Grizzly, closing his eyes.

"I am a student of the Secret Flame,

The power of the Light.

Bring forth Armageddon

Upon the foes of Light!"

Dark clouds covered the night sky. The already shadowy land became pitch black. But then, the clouds parted

The battle stopped. All gazed at the sky, for it _burned_.

And from the sky came flaming rock and ash.

Great stones, burning with fire, fell from the sky, striking many of the foes. The grass caught fire, quickly spreading, creating a small brushfire.

Immediately, the battle turned. Swarms of Fallen screamed as they died, and all of the skeletons broke and collapsed. The Grizzly stepped back, not wanting to be burned.

Unfortunately, all but one of the remaining seven Dark Hunters went untouched. They slowly approached, axes raised. The Grizzly was too far away to aid, and Azgarth could not deal with them all on his own. He was going to die.

Suddenly, an arrow appeared in the lead Hunter's face. No noise, no seeing the arrow fly through the air, it was just _there_. The Hunter didn't seem to register this fact for several seconds, at which point it collapsed.

With a few flit' sounds, three more Hunters dropped. Ten seconds later, no Hunters stood.

Azgarth stood there, stunned. What had happened?

"I knew that this alliance between our peoples would be beneficial," came a voice. Azgarth whirled around.

An Amazon approached, carrying a longbow. She wore a skull cap, red cloth, and a black armor.

"Greetings, Azgarth. Our leaders sent me to find you. They thought you had been gone too long, and wanted to learn what had happened to you. I'm glad I arrived in time to be of some help."

Azgarth smiled. "Thank you, ahwhat is your name?"

"Cabra," she said calmly.

"Thank you, Cabra. I suppose I should report back. The Monastery," he said, gesturing, "is just over that hill. The foes we defeated were the last forces that stood in our way."

She nodded. "Let us go." The two turned and headed back to camp.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Back At Camp

The Siege  
  
Chapter Two - Back At Camp  
  
  
  
The Druids and the Amazons had established their base around the Rogue Encampment. Tents were pitched everywhere, and a general murmur went through the camp as Druids and Amazons socialized (this being the first time for most Druids to meet Amazons, and vice versa). Additional barricades had been constructed, and archers, summoned Druid animals, and hired mercenaries patrolled the camp.  
  
The normal inhabitants of the encampment were very happy at the arrival of the forces, despite the crowded conditions. Gheed, the local merchant, had made thousands of gold pieces (however, he had nearly been killed once when an Amazon felt that he had cheated her), and was quite delighted at the wholesale buying of his goods. Kashya enjoyed lengthy discussions with various Amazons. Akara, when not spending her time healing, talked with Druids on the spells they used and with the Amazons on how they enchanted their weapons. Finally, Charsi, the blacksmith in camp, had become sort of a celebrity, as her skill in metalwork was deeply respected (and depended on).  
  
It was four in the morning when Azgarth and Cabra approached.  
  
"Halt!" came a voice as they entered the torchlight surrounding the camp. "Who goes there?"  
  
"Azgarth of the Druids and Cabra of the Amazons! We bring urgent news!"  
  
***  
  
"Sir," Azgarth said to Commander Beloth, "the Tamoe Highlands are clear."  
  
Commander Beloth was an old, weathered Druid. His once-blond hair was now gray and tied in a ponytail, and wrinkles covered his face. He normally wore a set of silver chain mail and golden splint mail, but he was currently bedecked in a white shirt and white pants, with a green, flowing cloak.  
  
Azgarth was giving his report inside Beloth's personal tent. Inside was a table covered with scrolls and maps, along with a single candle.  
  
Beloth considered Azgarth's report for a moment. "Are you certain of this?"  
  
"Yes. Though I encountered strong resistance just outside the Monastery I was, with the aid of an Amazon, able to overcome my foes."  
  
"Good, excellent," Beloth said with a smile. "What was the name of the Amazon?"  
  
"Uh, Cabra, sir." Azgarth was caught slightly off guard - it was an odd question.  
  
"Thank you, Azgarth, for you skill and bravery in your work. You shall now receive your reward." Beloth walked to the table and picked up a small, wooden box. He turned to Azgarth and opened the box. "You have earned these two."  
  
Azgarth reached inside, pulling out two items. One was an amulet and the other was a ring.  
  
  
"The amulet," said Beloth, "is called a Prismatic amulet. It defends you against the elements." Azgarth was surprised at receiving such a valuable gift - Prismatic Amulets were widely known and valued.  
  
"The ring," continued Beloth, "is a Ring of Slaughter. It greatly increases the damage you are able to inflict upon foes." Azgarth had never heard of the ring, but was nevertheless grateful.   
  
"Sir, I'm flattered you'd bestow such gifts upon me," Azgarth said, bowing his head.  
  
"Think nothing of it," Beloth said, dismissivly. "You've earned them," he said with a warm smile.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must talk with the head of the Amazons."  
  
***  
  
"Beloth, come in! What news do you bring?" Tanda asked with a large smile.  
  
Beloth coolly regarded the Amazon leader. He was in her tent, about to tell her of the news he had just received. Her tent was very similar to his, with a large, messy table, a few candles, and a few chairs. Tanda was dressed similarly to Beloth, with a white shirt, white pants, and a flowing red cloak.  
  
The two commanders had met nearly a year ago. The two had been fighting in the Cold Plains when they accidentally crossed paths. They had quickly befriended each other, and were now close friends. It was nearly two months ago when they had decided to work together in an attempt to kill Andariel.  
  
"The way to the Monastery has been cleared, Tanda."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Truly? Very good!" She smiled darkly. "The time for Andariel's death has come."  
  
Beloth nodded. "It is at hand, Tanda, only if we act carefully. We must plan our attack perfectly. Which is why I'm here to discuss our battle plans with you."  
  
"Very well, have a seat," she said, gesturing to an empty chair.  
  
Beloth sat down and faced her. "Thank you. Now, know how we discussed sending in forces, one at a time?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, I thought that the first force could..."  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: A Prismatic Amulet is an amulet that gives +19 to all resistances. One Cube recipe allows you to tack on the "Prismatic" prefix is by transmuting an amulet with perfect gems of every type. You will keep the original stats of the amulet, but the +19 resistances will be added.  
  
A Ring Of Slaughter gives +20 to maximum damage. 


End file.
